Childhood Friends
by AnimeRose93
Summary: Some say childhood friends eventually become more than friends. This is true for Yuta who loves Nina ever since they were kids. What happens when he comes to school with a new girl who happens to be Hiroki's childhood friend? And she's a witch too!


**A/N: Hello everyone! I've written this story awhile ago but never actually finished it but hopefully some reviewers might give me some inspiration! I actually have six chapters dones but wonder what you guys think before I type them all up! Anyway hope you guys like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't won any characters except Jasmine and I might mention some other animes in here in the form of manga/ show. Read on my readers!**

"Yuta-kun! What are you doing here?" asked Nina when she noticed Yuta was coming around a corner.

"Huh, oh hi Nina-chan. Where's Ayu?" asked Yuta surprised to see Nina by herself. It was a normal school day with Nina walking towards her school with Yuta now besides her.

"She's walking with Kaji-kun this morning. Oh, they're right there!" Nina pointed out when she saw the happy laughing couples at the gates of their school.

"10, 9, 8.…" the principal started counting down as Nina started running to make it in time, just a second before the gates were closed . Yuta was right behind Nina.

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?" asked Nina once she caught her breath.

"It's a surprise…." replied Yuta as he disappeared. Nina didn't like the sound of that when she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to see Hiroki and smiled as a small tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

"Wasn't that your friend Yuta?" he wondered out loud. Nina's blush grew when she noticed how close to each other they were.

"Yeah. I have no idea why he is here though," responded Nina while walking to her class with Hiroki as the two talked about the latest manga they were both reading. Nina was in deep conversation when all of a sudden, someone bumped into Nina, dropping all of her stuff.

"I'm so sorry!" apologized the girl as she bent down and started picking up Nina's stuff, then handed them to Nina as she bowed in apology.

"Don't worry, it's okay. Hey I never seen you before…are you new here?" Nina asked while Hiroki froze when he noticed the girl had long dark brown almost black hair with light blue tips at the bottom and her crystal clear aquamarine eyes .

"Hai, I'm new here. My name's Avalon Jasmine. What's your name?" asked Jasmine. She still hadn't noticed Hiroki's constant stare at her with a disbelief expression.

"I'm Sakura Nina. And this is Tsujiai Hiroki. Nice to meet you," greeted Nina with a smile as she gestured towards Hiroki when she said his name.

"Nice to meet you two! I overheard you two talking about Tsubasa Chronicle, have you guys read the latest chapter?" wondered Jasmine while blushing when she finally noticed Hiroki's intense stare at her.

"You mean chapter 191? It was awesome! They showed Watanuki! But I wonder how he is connected to Syaoran-" Nina was cut off when the bell rung.

"I hope we will have time to talk about this later. I have to go, it was nice meeting you Sakura-san. Um…you too….Tsujiai-san," Jasmine politely said while Nina and Tsuji smiled at her and said their goodbyes.

"She seems nice," Nina thought outloud.

"Yes she does," agreed Hiroki. '…Jasmine…it has to be her! They even have the same first and last name…but she didn't seem to notice me…I guess she forgot about me…' though Hiroki depressed while walking to his class with Nina.

While the two were walking, Jasmine hid behind a corner and took out her mini blue computer. She started typing until she located the direction to her new class and went inside. She wasn't surprised to see Nina wave at her.

She was then followed by a boy around her height but slightly taller with aquamarine eyes. As soon as he walked in, all of the girls squeal in approval of his appearance except for Nina and Ayu. The boys had the same reaction to Jasmine's arrival.

"Class, we seem to have two new students today. This is Avalon Jasmine and Kirishima Yuta. They have just transferred here from America just like Sakura-san. Please be kind to these two new students…There seems to be an open seat next to Nina, Jasmine you may sit there. Nina please raise your hand. And there's also an open seat next to Hiroki so Yuta can sit there," directed the teacher. So they both went and sat down. Jasmine started blushing when she caught several boys looking at her. 'Do I have something on my face?' she thought.

"I'm glad to see you! It's cool that you are in this class!" squealed Nina in her chipper voice. Jasmine smiled while trying to ignore some of the stares.

'Nina, can you hear me?' Jasmine thought while Nina's eyes started to bulge.

'Yes…but how? Unless…no it can't be!' thought Nina while Jasmine just smiled.

'Yes, I'm a witch…Nice to meet you. Maya has told me much about you…' Jasmine's thought trailed off when she noticed Yuta looking at her.

'Why did you try to block me out of this link?' thought Yuta right before Jasmine broke the link with Nina.

'You two know each other?' thought Nina when Yuta joined in but Jasmine already broke off.

'Yes…' Yuta stopped the link too.

The bell rung signaling lunch. All of the students would normally rush out to go to lunch but quickly formed a crowd around the two new students.

"Avalon-san, was it? Do you have a boyfriend?" one of the boys cried out.

"Kirishima-san, will you be my boyfriend?" asked several girls.

"Avalon-san, or can I call you my new girlfriend?" asked a particular brave boy winking at Jasmine. Jasmine blushed but hit him on the head. More boys laughed while some girls were slightly jealous. Yuta would have punched that boy too but was stuck with his own problems.

"Yuta-kun! Be my husband!" screamed a red head as she tried to grab him.

Nina, Ayu, Tetsushi, and Hiroki were the only ones who weren't in the crowd but decided to help dig out the two new students.

It took them awhile but finally got through. That didn't stop the questions thought until Nina screamed, "Those two are dating!"

The crowd went quiet and stared at the two new students who were blushing, though Yuta's was very light and barely noticeable. He just did the thing he knew he was going to get hit for later. Yuta kissed her on the lips to prove Nina's point. What noone expected was for Jasmine to faint.

A/N: so what do you think? 3 reviews for an update!


End file.
